Thoughts of a Mother
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Title shouldn't be taken to literally in this case. The story is a sort sweet fluff which come to my mind a few days ago.


A/N: Yes I know I know that I should get my fics continued, but that is only possible if I get a good idea to continue. Ah by the way I think that it will be now clear that my two biggest fandoms in which I write will be Naruto mostly thanks to my Akatsuki-series and Dragonlance. After my friend and beta Tanin has read through my fic notes, she forced me to do them I can start writing at it are already 19 worked through plans which only need to get written down and believe me some or according to her all of them are twisted…

* * *

The stars shone brightly like a million diamonds on midnight black silk in the hidden plain created through the mighty God of Good Paladine himself for the body which lay now there sleeping peacefully in the through godly hand created night where the only sign of the mighty Gods were the three moons like still guardians. Resting in a dreamless sleep, resting from the pain and terrors it suffered through since birth. Finally at ease, but not given over to Chemosh to claim him as his own.

Oh no.

None of the Gods of Light, Neutrality nor Dark was allowed to claim this mortal in they hands that cleared the gods Solinari and Nuitari that the mortal was not theirs to claim, but only that of they cousin.

Suddenly the darkness flared a bit as if parting like a dark curtain allowing the slender figure of a young woman to step through it before it closed again, the woman walked up slowly to the sleeping figure on the ground, her movements graceful like the soft wind sweeping over the land. Reaching the figure she fell to her knees moving the body so that the head was resting in her lap. A soft smile graced the full red lips as warm honey colored eyes stared down at the sleeping face. There hasn't a day passed that she would not come here much she knew to the bother of her father and that of most of the other Gods, but she didn't really care. The ones she trusted the most understood and didn't try to stop her from coming. It was her decision and not theirs.

"In the past it was a rare sight to see you so at peace my child." she said in her soft melodious tone as one pale hand swept a loose strain of white hair from the golden face. "But remembering all the trials you needed to endure…it still aches my heart that I wasn't allowed to give you that much guidance as I wished." she finished her tone turning sad, but the figure kept on sleeping.

Most of the other gods even her own aunt who was the patron goddess of motherhood didn't understand why her niece took so much interest in a child born so fragile and weak. Yes it was true that it seemed foolish, but the reality was that she had always a curious nature and on the night the two children were born her moon was waxing. She watched the hard birth feeling the magic in the mother which was not allowed to be tamed under the protection of her or one of her two cousins, but sadly most mortals were fools against they children. She watched the children be born one healthy and strong she had a guess that her uncle would take him under his wings one day as a knight or warrior, but the second child was ill fated and weak with little hope as to see the sun fully raise. Solinari and Nuitari have long since departed, but she staid the red light of her moon shining pale crimson. She watched the sister taking the child carefully in her arms protectiveness shining in her dark eyes. Deciding that she couldn't turn away she watched the children. She watched Chemosh slowly approaching, but then she did something which would have angered the other Gods of Neutrality wouldn't she been already distrusted, she stepped in front of the raven-haired god as he stood only two steps away from the crib containing the sick child, his sister leaning on it sleeping from the tiredness of watching over her brother for so long without moving.

"_What is your purpose of being here Lunitari, step aside and let me fulfill my duty." _she remembered him saying after getting over the surprise of seeing here there.

"_Sadly I can't grant you your request as because I have decided to take this child under my holly protection." _a new smile graced her lips as she remembered the new confusion flashing over his face.

"_It is unlikely for you Gods of Magic to choose your children before they choose the path which would lead them to one of the three of you." _his tone sounded mocking she remembered, like the knights distrusted the magic-users so did the other gods not trust the patrons of magic.

"_This child stands under my protection Chemosh, but I understand that you are here on your duty, but I have a request to you. The sister of this child bears the strong will of a warrior and in these past two days since his birth did she fight fiercely for her brother to live so please fulfill my request. Step in to her world of dreams and let her fight you one-on-one if she wins you will leave her brother if she loses then I will step aside." she said in a fierce tone her gaze not moving from the other god as he laughed in amusement. _

"_Let a mare mortal child fight Death himself for the live of an other child? Lunitari you Gods of Magic have truly a strange sight of the world, but alas I will accept your request." and with that he transformed his body in to black essence disappearing in to the young girl's dream. _

_As Chemosh left for his battle Lunitari found herself walking up to the young girl only the soft age of eight years, one pale hand stroking her check as her honey colored eyes looked pleading at her sleeping form. _

"_Young child be now ready then it is time for your first battle so beware my dear. Your brother's live will be your price…" after that she moved her gaze to the crib from where a pair of ice-blue eyes were looking at her intently as if recogrinaizing who she was. _

Yes those ice-blue eyes that have now since turned in to golden hourglasses have never left her mind since that day. Eyes so cold and filled with intelligence hiding all of they emotions and only warming if when no one looked and he was alone with the magic. His eyes were one of those features why she loved him so much. A little laugh escaped her lips as she kept stroking tenderly through the white hair. Yes they firs meting had really marked everything.

_The goddess turned her slender body fully to the child who held one little hand out as if trying to reach out to her. The moves of the little body were so desperate that that Lunitari picked the child up who immediately snuggled in to her warmth like it would to his mother's who since the birth didn't recover and she knew that the God of Death would visit this house sooner again as the inhabitants would wished for. As she held the child in her arms suddenly a strange power flashed through her body making the brown eyes widen and stare in to blue ones. She couldn't believe what she felt and was surely mistaking then it was impossible that a child only two days old could posses such a power which if nourished would rival that of hers and that of her cousins. But the look in those eyes told her in some way that she was not mistaking and the power she felt was truly there. Suddenly the child tensed and looked over to his sister, following his gaze Lunitari spotted Chemosh emerging a look of furry and shock written over his features. _

"_The sister has won the battle through the spirit of a great warrior so the child is now yours to protect, but I will return tomorrow at dawn and claim the mother as mine." and with that he disappeared. _

_Sighing Lunitari kissed the child on the forehead and placed him back in the crib where as she noticed his older twin was still sleeping soundly. _

"_You should rest to my bellowed child, your sister fought the battle you weren't allowed to and succeeded." and with that she disappeared just as the sister was waking from her vivid dream. _

After that day watched the goddess over the child sometimes even taking mortal forms to be near him, it teared on her heart often when he needed to endure pain and anger flared in her at the curse Solinari's child had put on him. Oh that incompetent fool he had no right to judge over her child. Then later come his step to the black robes Lunitari let him go freely without anger in her heart because she knew that Nuitari would care about him just like she did. Her foresight back then proved right back then as she saw that the child would possess a power as strong as the God's themselves. This was proven as he nearly destroyed her aunt gaining so her status, but he was stopped staying behind by his own free will to suffer the punishment from the Queen. She couldn't allow it so she pleaded to Paladine to do something. He had watched so long how the children of his own son and the other two Gods of Magic were mistreated by his own children, now it was time that he moved sooner if he didn't want loosing the three.

Paladin had granted her wish then her child was now safe here, sleeping peacefully in her arms. She occasualy visited his tower to look over his apprentice for him, then even if he never admitted it to the dark elf that he cared deeply about him.

"Sleep my child, my time is over here at your side for now, but I will soon return." She whispered before pressing a light kiss on the sleeping form's forehead, one pale hand stroking one last time over golden skin before she disappeared to met up with the other two Gods of Magic who had requested her appearance for something she would wish to know.

_Owari _


End file.
